Maya will be Loved
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: A series of one-shots or short stories including our favorite couple. Mentions of Cody/Bailey, Woody/Addison, and Emma/Marion. I may change the story title; just didn't know what to name. I will take suggestions!


**Hey guys. For some strange reason, I was in the mood to write a one-shot about a new couple. I love the relationship between Zack and Maya on 'The Suite Life on Deck'. I love how she changed him, and he's not the player he was. **

**I was in a fluffy mood, and like I said, for some strange reason even though I'm dealing with... problems. What gets me happy is writing, updating and reading all your reviews.**

**Mentions of Cailey.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck nor the characters used. **

_Why was she in love with him? _

Maya sighed as she waited for her boyfriend. It was Spring Break, and she got home earlier than she expected. She knew Zack went to see his mom in Boston, but she missed her boyfriend. Maya tugged a strand of hair behind her ear as she tapped her feet against the floor of the Sky

Deck.

Cody and Bailey walked over to the girl sitting at the table. Bailey smiled at the girlfriend of her boyfriend's brother and put an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong, Maya?" she asked, sitting down next to her.

Cody stood behind the chair, taking Bailey's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"How come you're back early and Zack's not?" Maya asked.

He shrugged. "I guess Zack wanted to spend more time with our mom. And anyways, I talk to my mom all the time over to the phone and video chat and chat box and-"

"We get it." Bailey interupted.

"Anyways, I came home early to hang out with Bailey. Maybe Zack missed the fly back home and he caught another plane." Cody replied.

Maya nodded. "I guess."

Bailey smiled then stood up. "Well, come on, my knight and shining armor. We haven't spent any time together since you left. I have a surprise for you too."

"Ooh!"

Cody did a hilarous yet girly giggle and followed after Bailey towards the restaurant area. Maya sat in silence as the two laughed their way in. Mr. Moseby then walked over, his hankie-chief poking out of his pocket.

Maya looked up to see him looking at her, "What kind of pocket-hankie do you have now?"

"Oh, just an original that my momma made me." Mr. Moseby answered, sitting down in front of her. It was nighttime and Zack should of been back on the boat by now. London was home and she tagged along with Zack and Cody. "What's wrong, Maya?"

"Nothing." she replied.

He gave her look saying 'don't you lie to me'. Her shoulder slumped and she asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"I understand he's your boyfriend, and I know that you miss him, but he's hanging with his mom right now." Mr. Moseby explained, forgetting something.

Maya smiled. "And it's quiet on the boat, isn't it?"

"Yes, and this is paradise." he smiled quickly.

She sighed, standing up and rubbing her hands on her jeans. "I need some sleep, Mr. Moseby. Me thinking about Zack is making me tired for some reason."

"It will get worse." he joked, giving her a big smile.

Maya smiled slightly then walked off the Sky Deck. She begun walking down the hallway towards her room, where she stayed. A warm breeze passed her as she crossed her arms above her chest and looked at the ocean over the ledge.

"I see you're wearing my hoodie." a deep voice said behind her.

Maya, startled, turned around to quickly to be swept into a warm embrace. She relaxed under the touch she knew of; Zack. He had an original scent and it made her weak in the knees. Her head was buried into his neck as his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Zack pulled away and grinned at her, "So, why are you wearing my hoodie?"

"How was it seeing your mom?" Maya asked, barely blushing.

"It was nice. We found out that he singing career is going through. She's hopefully going to start writing some songs, get them recorded, then getting a soundtrack out. I heard some of the songs so it was really... awesome." Zack then raised an eyebrow. "Now, answer my question."

She smiled. "Because I missed you and I've been here for three days with nothing to do. London was shopping online and avoiding everybody because she was silently thinking to herself, and Bailey was all kissy-kissy over the phone with Cody."

"Ah."

"And how come your brother was here before you?" Maya asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "I told Cody to tell you that I was going to be late. He-he didn't tell you?"

"I'm gonna have to kill Cody." she said through gritted teeth.

"I've been wanting to hurt him severly for years." her boyfriend chuckled.

Maya smiled slightly and looked up. "So, why were you late?"

"Close your eyes." he said.

"Okay."

"Hold out your hand."

"All right."

"Now open your eyes."

Maya opened them and noticed a necklace lying in the palm of her hand. There was a locket on the chain and she held it with her fingers. Zack grabbed a key from his pocket and stepped closer so she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He opened the locket and there was a picture of them together, their arms around each other. Maya smiled and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Thank you, Zack." she whispered.

He grinned and stood in the back of her. He took the locket as she lifted her hair and locked it around her neck. Maya admired the necklace on her neck and turned around to smile at him.

"Close your eyes again." Zack smirked.

"They're closed."

"Stand still."

"Okay."

"Now open."

Maya opened her eyes again and Zack cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly. She noticed that he was right in front of her, but that realization was pushed into the back of her mind. Zack kissed her again as Maya's hands trailed up his stomach, chest, and knotted her fingers into her hair. He pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you."

Maya opened her eyes to stare into his. "What?"

"I love you so much, Maya." Zack whispered, kissing her again.

She felt her heart beating faster than before. "I love you too, Zachary."

"You have to ruin this moment?" he asked, laughing.

Maya smiled. "You ruin everything else so I have to butt in sometime."

**I enjoyed writing this.**

**I hope you guys review. I would like to continue this to make it tons of one-shots or two part stories, I haven't decided. You are the fans so I'm letting you decide.**

**I love you guys. Hope to upload another chapter for you guys in any story.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
